dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Block R Coord
'Candy Block R Coord '(キャンディブロックR) is an Ultra Rare coord from Peace Parade. It was obtainable from the Our Thanks are the Smiles of Flowers! ~First Anniversary~ event in the mobile game. It was worn by DearDream in episode eight of season two. It is an upgraded form of the Candy Block Coord. Users Appearance Each guy has their own top personally designed for them, but wear the same pants and shoes. Jacket Kanade wears a red and white top with gold designed border. A short jacket with gold and ruby detail is worn over this with a diamond tile pattern on the torso and outer-arm. The cuff matches the border design, while gold shoulder pads surround a ruby collar. The lapel is white and gold with a ruby star and diamond print. Comes with a single white glove with gold and ruby details. Shin wears a white jacket with a gold border design, belt, shoulder pads, and lining. The lapel and sleeve cuffs feature a pattern reminiscent of the border, while on the arms is a diamond tile pattern. On each side of the collar is a light blue star. Also worn are dark blue finger-less gloves and a cape. Junya wears a white top beneath a yellow vest and a white jacket with gold border details on the sleeves to match the lapel. Gold also lines the collar, torso, and sleeves to accent the fringed shoulder pads. The cuff and torso has a diamond tile pattern. Two gold chains and buttons hold the jacket shut, while hanging from the collar is a yellow ornament with a cravat. Itsuki wears an emerald button up vest beneath his sleeveless trench coat with diamond tile pattern. Gold lines, buttons, and border designs adorn the jacket, along with fringed shoulder pads and a fluffy white collar. Emerald lines the torso. Itsuki also gains white gloves ending at the elbow with diamond tile pattern stripes, gold designs, and a single emerald strip on one wrist. Chizuru wears a frilly lilac collared top with a gem in the middle, beneath a diamond tile pattern gold with gold details and buttons. A white jacket is included, with tails in the back to appear longer with a gold border design. Buttons, shoulder pads, and purple stars also adorn it. The sleeve cuff has the diamond tile pattern. Chizuru gains a single white and gold ruffled wrist piece. Bottom White pants with gold details, buttons, and tassels. On each side towards the center is a diamond tile flap. Sneakers Diamond tile loafers with gold bottom and detail. The toe and tongue flap are white with designs. Coord Gallery Cards Tumblr orffq9RptN1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr orffo4SELQ1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr orffm3yA2b1vgctpqo1 250.png Tumblr orffitV1tG1vgctpqo1 250.png Card Art Tumblr orffuf6mf21vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffsgvo9h1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffq9RptN1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffo4SELQ1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffm3yA2b1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffitV1tG1vgctpqo2 250.png Tumblr orffg967R81vgctpqo2 250.png Official Art Anime Category:Coords Category:Ultra Rare Coords Category:Kanade Coords Category:Itsuki Coords Category:Chizuru Coords Category:Shin Coords Category:Junya Coords Category:Peace Parade Coords Category:DearDream Coords Category:Anime Coords